


Colourstruck

by Septistars



Series: Trans!Mark [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom!Mark, Cunnilingus, Dominant!Seàn, Fluff, M/M, Probably did this in the pride Cloak but—, Seán is very supportive of his boyfriend okay, Squirting, You didn’t hear that from me, trans!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septistars/pseuds/Septistars
Summary: Seán wants Mark to know just how beautiful he is.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Trans!Mark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117079
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Colourstruck

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! It’s been awhile but oh boy, this has been a lingering thought for some time! Maybe next fic will be the actual fucking. 👀

Compared to Seán at the beginning of their relationship, Mark came off as a little shy when it came to sex; despite Seán knowing the reason for said shyness. It took time, Seán was more than happy to wait until Mark was prepared for that level of intimacy, it’d been a huge step for him and he’s never been more proud of his boyfriend.

They’d been intimate on more than one occasion now, each time with more praises than the previous. Mark’s anxiety slowly disappeared and he became much more confident in his own skin, which was a _delight_ to witness first hand. 

Even when they weren’t intimate, Seán would be sure to give him little compliments to boost his already enlarged ego just a tad; to make sure he knew just how handsome and _perfect_ he was. 

It wasn’t like Seán was the most sexual person on the planet either, he didn’t _need_ to cum as long as Mark was getting off. Sometimes he just didn’t want to, he got most of his enjoyment out of being the one to make Mark reach his orgasm.

“Fuck Mark; do you even know how beautiful you are? _Christ_..” Seàn’s between Mark’s thighs, reddened lips soaked with the sweet slick. They’ve been at this for a good few minutes now; he was getting more and more eager to watch Mark fall apart.

“ _Seán_...” Mark rolled his hips against Seàn’s mouth; tanned thighs trembling from sheer pleasure itself. He was already close, he never lasted long when being eaten out and _fuck_ , Seán was struggling not to cum just _looking_. 

“From your handsome face to your pretty pussy; everything about you is fucking _incredible_ ,” Seán presses his thumb against the sensitive clit and rolls it, pushing his tongue back inside Mark.

“Fucking— _Seán_ I’m close! _Please_ , fuck—!” Mark’s body jolts as he reaches peak, a low, trembling whine as he coats Seàn’s face in his cum. He breathes heavily, hips jerking from the sensitivity as his lover slowly laps over his cunt. 

As Seán pulls away; his bottom lip is still connected to a thin line of slick, he can’t help but chuckle softly as he licks his glossy lips with a fondness in his eyes. 

“Mark, did you just _squirt_ on me?”

“Holy shit— I don’t know, but that was _intense_ ,” Mark’s body was glistening with a light layer of sweat, his eyes closed until he finally looks down at Seán; cheeks flushed with a light blush, “Sorry—.”

“Fuck no! Don’t apologise, it was fucking hot!” Seán grins, leaning up to press a kiss to Mark’s lips, his hand gently stroking Mark’s toned stomach, “I love you so much, seriously, how are you this amazing?”

“I’m pretty damn amazing,” Mark grins; his nose gently bumping against Seàn’s. The afterglow from sex was always the best feeling, his chest filled with butterflies and just...so many good feelings. He was incredibly lucky to have someone like Seán as a lover; always so attentive and _caring_...

“Hell yeah, you are! Don’t move, I’m gonna clean you,” Seán slides off the bed and it’s then, Mark can’t help feel guilty about not getting him off. They’ve had this talk countless times, Seán doesn’t need to get off to enjoy himself as long as Mark is satisfied; his libido wasn’t as high as Mark’s was. 

Mark winces at the feeling of a warm cloth, making Seán bite his lip, “Sorry, are you still sensitive? I’ll try and be more careful.”

Mark watches Seán with a smile, he no longer felt as gross and sticky between his legs, he was however stupidly tired from one orgasm; _definitely_ getting older...

“Thank you, I love you,” Mark leans over to press a kiss to Sean’s lips, the faintest taste of his own cum made him shiver. Somehow, to him being eaten out felt a lot more intimate than getting dicked down. 

“Hey, I love you too, you feeling okay? Why don’t you try and sleep and I’ll be back in a second,” Seán disappears backs into the bathroom and Mark hears the sink running; he curls up within the duvet and closes his eyes.

He was already drifting off, but as soon as he felt an arm draped over him, he felt safe. For once, Mark slept without any disturbing nightmares. 


End file.
